


News from Bilgewater

by Law971



Series: Laele Xalyth [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Rowdy Boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law971/pseuds/Law971
Summary: My scribbles about my current D&D character. Inaccurate, not redrafted, and unbeta'd. Please ignore!Meeting Tatan in Hearthstead/News from Bilgewater
Series: Laele Xalyth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543777





	News from Bilgewater

“Laele Xalyth. I thought we told you to get in touch?”

An initial spark of fear at hearing her full name spoken aloud was quickly followed by pleasant surprise as Laele recognised the female half-elf; Tatan, a fellow Cuervo far from home. Around the table most of her companions perked up in surprise. Only Shol and Todorim remained oblivious; the former muttering darkly into his ale about male dwarves masquerading as orc women while the dragonborn snored on the table.

Redbone leaned forward. “You two know each other?” he asked, his tone vaguely hostile and the sleeves of his matted fur coat soaking with spilled wine.

Laele didn’t like how bright his eyes were – had he been eating mushrooms again? – nor his interest, but she nodded regardless. Tatan smile turned taunting, jingling the little coin purse on her belt. Redbone scowled.

“We heard Laele was gallivanting around the hills with a group of powerful new friends.” She shifted her attention back to the drow. “We need to talk. You’re wanted back in Bilgewater.”

Tatan stepped delicately around Todorim’s sleeping form, taking Ariel’s vacated seat as the Triton excitedly leapt up with a “Take my place; I’ll get you that drink!”

Laele sipped her own drink, offered a cynical smile and gestured for the half-elf to continue. Tatan hesitated briefly, softening her tone.

“Your father told me about the…incident when you left. I am impressed you got out.”

“I’m a talented girl.” Laele’s felt her next words drag in her throat, but she forced them out. “What about Meran and Osdeyr?”

Tatan’s eyes suddenly wouldn’t meet hers, and rage was already choking Laele before she answered.

“They…were not so fortunate. Pratter strung them up about a week after you left Bilgewater.

As quickly as it had come, Laele’s fury burned away to be replaced by a far less familiar sensation. Guilt pooled in her chest, thick and bitter. She could remember the first time she’d met the pair; Meran dancing cheerful and bright over the rooftops, bag filled with stolen jewellery; Osdeyr with his knowing smirk, stacking a deck of cards and sharping the poor fools who sat with him.

She closed her eyes and she could see them hanging on the gallows. 

“My father? He’s well?”

“Last I saw him, yes.”

Laele opened her eyes, crushed her guilt and weakness, and smiled.

“Tell me then; why am I needed back home?”


End file.
